Globos de Helio
by LF Tansy
Summary: Salvar el alma de Sasuke no es tan sencillo... mucho menos si te enamoras de ella. NaruSasuNaru. Yaoi.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Globos de helio**

****.****

Prólogo

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Naruto acababa de llegar hacía solo 2 años y ya había alcanzado el nivel suficiente para estar a cargo de misiones de alto rango. Aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era endemoniadamente bueno en lo que hacía, sin embargo, no era eso lo que los sorprendía. Lo que los dejaba de aquella manera, era que estaba, metafóricamente hablando, peleando contra Itachi por hacerse cargo de una misión que iba a ser ordenada al día siguiente.

A vista de todos los que podían observar aquel espectáculo, Naruto ya había perdido. El bruno de cabellos largos había llegado ahí hacía 12 años, tenía experiencia y, además, tenía _relaci__ó__n_, por lo cual el caso debería ser tomado por él. Esas eran las reglas. Era por ello que no entendían por qué el blondo estaba luchando para que el caso le fuera asignado a él, con uñas y dientes y todo lo que fuera necesario.

–Sabes que este caso debe ser asignado a mí, Naruto. –Repitió por décimo octava vez el bruno con frustración, aunque sabía de sobra que aquel chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no por nada era bueno en lo que hacía.

En aquel oficio, una de las cualidades más necesarias era la persistencia y, al rubio le sobraba aquella cualidad. Él reconocía que las habilidades del menor en ese tipo de trabajos eran muy buenas, como pocos, pero no podía confiarle a Sasuke. No sin una muy buena razón al menos.

–¡No es cierto-ttebayō! –afirmó el rubio–. También puedo tomarlo yo, tengo el nivel y… y ¡yo tengo que hacerlo!

Itachi suspiró con frustración, otra vez. ¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Por supuesto él tenía razones más importantes que el _tengo que hacerlo_ que repetía como un disco rayado el de ojos azules. Él tenía motivos como que el sujeto en cuestión fuera de su familia, específicamente su hermano menor, al cual conocía y por tanto ya sabía cómo tratarlo y, que además, esta era una misión difícil de rango 6 de 8 y él tenía bastante experiencia, años de realizar aquel trabajo. Sin embargo, el menor no quería entender razones.

–Bien, Naruto. Vamos con Jiraiya y que él decida. –expuso harto de aquella ridícula situación. Él tenía todas las de ganar en aquel caso, aquella discusión no era para nada necesaria.

–No-ttebayō –replicó en un susurro el de cabellos rubios, sintiéndose acorralado. Estaba completamente seguro que si iban con Ero-senin con el simple _tengo que hacerlo_ que había estado repitiendo desde hacía horas, el caso no sería asignado a él por ningún motivo–. Mejor hay que decidirlo ahora. Solo entre nosotros.

El mayor suspiró y masajeó fuertemente su ceño.

–Si realmente quieres el caso me vas a tener que decir el motivo, porque es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando –respondió esta vez ya molesto.

Sin una fuerte razón, no lo aceptaría. Es más, dudaba que incluso con una buena razón aceptara el pedido del menor.

–¡Bien! –gritó el rubio y, con un disimulado sonrojo en sus mofletes, se acercó al otro y le instó, con un movimiento de cabeza, a que leyera en sus recuerdos.

Itachi frunció el ceño en gesto de impaciencia, no creía que hubiera una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él aceptara. Volteó hacia un costado su cabeza y posó sus ojos negros en un gran letrero que había a varios metros detrás de ellos, que si no fuera tan grande y llamativo, en ese momento no podría leer.

_Sociedad de __Á__ngeles Recuperadores de Almas. _

SARA en sus siglas. El bruno no pudo evitar levantar una ceja a modo de pregunta, mostrando que, a pesar de los años viéndolo, no se acostumbraba a éste. ¿Por qué habrían elegido ese nombre? Sonaba como a una broma. Qué eran ellos ¿algún tipo de anime?

El bufido por parte de la persona a su costado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a su actual situación. Lo miró directo a los ojos, sin necesidad de agacharse o fijar su mirada debajo. Naruto era de su misma altura y, por ello, sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas coincidían a la perfección con los pozos azules del rubio. Sus ojos, tan vivos, tan diferentes de cualquiera que hubiera visto, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Naruto.

Itachi elevó una de sus manos, la acercó a los mechones de cabello dorado y la posó suavemente en una de las sienes, provocando en ambos un suave estremecimiento. El rubio cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Esa era su última oportunidad para poder convencerlo. El contacto fue hecho, él también cerró los ojos y pudo observar lo que el otro había querido mostrarle. Los recuerdos, imágenes y emociones pasaron delante de sus irises negras, mezclando sus emociones con las del menor. Abrió los ojos negros y los clavó en el rostro canela frente a él. Las pestañas e inclusive las cejas de Naruto eran rubias. Su rostro era muy extraño... tez canela pero con cabellos dorados.

Después de verlo, el veredicto fue fácil.

Los recuerdos no le convencieron, eran insignificantes a su parecer… pero sí lo hizo el sentimiento atado a ellos. Tan fuerte y tan cálido como los suyos propios por su hermano. No dudaba en que Naruto podría lograrlo, no con algo tan atado a su naturaleza.

El rubio le miró expectante y aún con los mofletes levemente encendidos de un rojo opaco, probablemente por mostrarle algo tan íntimo para él mismo. Desviando velozmente la mirada se separó de su toque. Itachi recién notó que aún seguía con la mano en contacto con la sien del dueño de los ojos azules. Un poco confundido por ello, retiró la mano con lentitud.

–Está bien –dijo al final.

Conocía lo suficiente a Naruto, no por nada era su amigo, para saber que no fallaría. No comprendía porque aquel recuerdo era tan importante para el rubio, pero sabía que le impulsaría hasta lograrlo. No importaba lo que tuviera que suceder.

–¡Déjamelo a mí-ttebayō!.

1.- En la habitación 203

Si a Naruto le hubieran preguntado cuando aún estaba con vida acerca de si creía en los ángeles y en que estos tenían organizaciones, él casi sin duda hubiera respondido_¿Á__ngeles? __¿__De esos con alas?_ ¡_¿__Est__á__s loco-ttebay_ō_?!_ Actualmente, él formaba parte de una de esas organizaciones.

SARA era una organización de ángeles en el cielo, pero no era "una", era "la" organización. Aquella donde solo algunos elegidos debido a sus vivencias, comportamientos y actitudes frente a la vida, podían laborar. Él sin duda había sido llamado para participar en dicha organización. Cumplía todos los requisitos.

SARA se dedicaba, en palabras simples, a tratar de recuperar las almas que se estaban perdiendo y, que más temprano que tarde, serían despachadas al otro mundo. Por supuesto, no había tantos ángeles con aquella labor que pudieran cubrir a la población en general, así que se hacían rigurosos procesos de selección. Al parecer Sasuke había sido uno de aquellos suertudos.

Naruto en ese momento estaba nervioso, como rara vez le ocurría cuando iba al mundo de los humanos. La misión que le habían asignado y por la que él había peleado –rogado–, era de dificultad 6. Eso significaba que en sí, la persona en cuestión no había cometido crímenes atroces, tales como asesinatos, pero que hacía cosas _malas_. Ellos no eran unas bestias salvajes, no, solo personas con monstruos internos. Lo más importante de los de rango 6, era que sus corazones se habían encerrado en una coraza tan gruesa e impenetrable que resultaba difícil poder ayudarlos. Con el tiempo dedicado a aquel trabajo, había descubierto que por lo general solo habían dos motivos para ello, algunos porque habían tenido vidas muy difíciles y su carácter había ido mutando, otros, porque eran débiles y de carácter solitario.

Sasuke era de los primeros.

Justo en ese instante se encontraba sentado sobre el tejado de la casa donde su _amigo_, como le gustaba pensar de las personas a las que era asignado, con el expediente de su vida entre sus manos. Era de noche en aquel lugar y estaba oscuro, pero uno de los postes de luz le daba la suficiente claridad para que pudiera leer las hojas dentro del fólder. Lo leyó con los labios entreabiertos y vocalizando suavemente, justo como Itachi le había enseñado.

_Protegido: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: 19 a__ñ__os._

_Ocupaci__ó__n: _

_1) Estudiante Universitario de Ingenier__í__a de Minas, VI Semestre._

_2) Gigol__ó__._

_Caracter__í__sticas f__í__sicas: Ojos negros con rasgos asi__á__ticos, cabellos negros con rasgos azulados, piel blanca, altura mayor a la promedio (1.80 metros), peso promedio (70 kilos), contextura fibrosa por el ejercicio, medidas del pecho, cintura y caderas (__…_

Naruto cerró bruscamente el fólder. Aún no entendía por qué tenían que poner aquellos datos en las hojas que les entregaban. ¿Cómo ayudarían las medidas de su pecho, cintura y caderas a que él cumpliese con su objetivo? No tenía sentido. Estaba seguro que aquello era debido a que aquella ciudad estaba asignada a Kakashi. Decidió saltarse lo que seguía de sus características físicas y abrió el fólder en la primera página. Con la foto que se encontraba a un costado de la descripción era más que suficiente. Observando la imagen, los colores se le subieron al rostro, seguro de no necesitar saber cómo se veía Sasuke desnudo.

– ¡Kakashi pervertido-ttebayō! –Gritó al aire, consciente de que dicho ser sabría que lo había llamado así y, de que ningún humano podría escucharlo o verlo–. A ver, ¿dónde me quedé?... Ah sí, aquí.

_Caracter__í__sticas psicol__ó__gicas y emocionales: Inestable (sin trastornos mentales), dificultad para socializar, desconfianza en los dem__á__s, analiza todo lo que afecte en su entorno, trata de evadir la realidad, escaza o nula comunicaci__ó__n acerca de sus sentimientos, hura__ñ__o, inteligente. Hostil hacia las muestras de afecto._

Naruto quiso gritar a alguien, no sabía a quién. Se sentía frustrado, como cada vez que era asignado a una persona nueva.

Él sabía en carne propia que la vida no es fácil y que a veces te golpea duro una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que algunas veces va deformando la inocencia y la personalidad con la que naces. A veces no para, sigue y sigue, golpe tras golpe, sin cansarse. Tumbándote contra el piso y riendo en tu cara. Le dolía, le dolía el dolor que los demás pudieran estar sintiendo. Le dolía mucho porque recordaba el dolor que él mismo había sentido... y no deseaba aquella horrible sensación para nadie.

Mucho menos para Sasuke.

Respiró hondo, tenía que calmarse, sino no podría ayudarlo. El aire helado a su alrededor logró que su cabeza se enfriara levemente. Torció la cabeza hacia el cielo y las grandes estrellas adornando el vasto espacio negro le tranquilizaron y le llenaron de esperanza, recordando lo bonito que le parecía el cielo nocturno cuando aún vivía. Medio sonrió en la oscuridad, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

A grandes rasgos vio lo que le faltaba leer de aquel expediente, cerca de cuatro hojas más, pero ya no quería saberlo de aquella manera tan impersonal; sentía como si estuviera traicionando al bruno de alguna manera y no deseaba eso.

Se paró de dónde se encontraba y concentrándose un poco, traspasó el techo del tejado hasta llegar a donde sentía la presencia del otro, habilidad que les daban al principio de cada misión para poder encontrar con facilidad al sujeto que les asignaban. Sin embargo, aquella capacidad solo les permitía saber dónde estaba no qué estaba haciendo, por ello no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse cuando vio a Sasuke encima de una mujer mayor que él, de unos 35 años de edad, mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. Perdiendo levemente su concentración intentó salir de aquel lugar, pero en vez de lograr su cometido, se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared. El golpe resonó ruidosamente por toda la habitación pero aquella mujer no se distrajo mucho y Sasuke como buen… acompañante, tampoco prestó demasiada atención al sonido. Ambos estaban demasiado entretenidos en hacer ejercicio como para preocuparse por ruidos extraños.

Agarrándose la cabeza, que aun sentía le zumbaba, y concentrándose levemente para salir de aquel cuarto inundado por los coros de aquella mujer "_S__í__, Sasuke, Ah, m__á__s fuerte__…_", cruzó la pared, terminando en el pasadizo que daba a aquella habitación donde la actividad se desarrollaba. Por un momento se había olvidado de la ocupación de su protegido.

No era muy difícil saber por los sonidos que ella hacía – no tanto así por los de él que era casi silencioso – que él tenía que ser muy bueno en su _trabajo_. Afuera de aquel cuarto, sentado en el duro suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, con el coro de gemidos de la mujer ambientando el lugar y el rechinido de una cama, esperó a que terminaran para que su protegido se fuera a su casa. Lo abordaría cuando estuviera en su cuarto, aseado. Sin olor a sexo.

–Debí dejar que Itachi tomara la misión-ttebayō –murmuró en voz baja al aire mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Media hora después escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella vio salir a Sasuke guardando unos billetes en uno de sus bolsillos. No se había bañado y, por tanto, mientras lo seguía por las abarrotadas calles hasta adentrarse en unos edificios antiguos y algo herrumbrosos, no pudo deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le producía el olor a sexo que el de ojos negros llevaba consigo.

Entraron en un edificio de estatura mediana y despintado, se veía antiguo y tenía mal aspecto. Sin saludar a nadie, el dueño de los ojos negros subió directamente al segundo piso por unas escaleras oscuras y sucias y entró por una puerta donde se leía en letras negras "203". Naruto solo lo siguió caminando a su costado, pero lo más alejado posible. Estaba triste, triste por la sensación a soledad que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke, tan profunda que parecía que podía palparla.

Entrando por dicha puerta, los ojos azules observaron el lugar con curiosidad. Sasuke había entrado a ducharse, lo sabía por el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. El apartamento era un lugar pequeño, estaba compuesto por una biblioteca, que por la ubicación debía ser originalmente una sala, un comedor-cocina, un baño y una habitación. No había fotos en ningún lugar, a excepción de una en la habitación que suponía era el dormitorio de su protegido.

Los ojos azules se prendieron a la imagen que se observaba en la foto. En ella se veía a un niño de cabellos negros de 6 años sonriendo frente a una cámara mientras que con una de sus pequeñas manitos se agarraba a un adolescente muy parecido a él, pero como de unos 16 ó 17 años. Naruto los reconoció instantáneamente, eran Sasuke e Itachi. Sonrió mientras veía a los dos hermanos. Él no tenía ninguno, pero si le hubieran dado a elegir, él los habría escogido a ambos. Uno para cada uno de sus manos.

Miró fijamente la foto durante bastante tiempo, recordando aquellos tiempos cuando él aún estaba vivo. Ambos azabaches vestían con un polo de un azul oscuro y un pantalón corto color negro. Estaban en un parque de diversiones y parecían realmente felices. Felices de estar vivos y estar juntos. El recuperador de almas sabía muy bien donde se encontraba aquel parque y qué día era, ese día él también había estado ahí.

Sonrió con muchas más energías de con las que había iniciado aquella misión. Sí o sí ayudaría a aquel niño en la foto, ahora ya mayor, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. No importaría nada, él lo ayudaría. Era de aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros que él recordaba claramente aún a pesar de los años de quien se trataba. Juraba por su alma, que era todo lo que tenía, que él lo ayudaría. A costa de lo que fuera necesario.

Sasuke salió del baño y se vistió con ropa holgada y cómoda para quedarse en casa lo que restaba del día, de todas maneras ya era bien entrada la noche y no tenía intención de salir a trabajar otra vez. Las 11:30 p.m. No tenía ninguna otra cita separada para ese martes. Se sentó en la cama y cogió un libro que se hallaba a un costado de la misma, encima de la mesa de noche desgastada y vieja de siempre. Dejaría que su mente se perdiese de lo que le rodeaba, de lo que era, de todo. Solo serían el libro y él.

Parado y apoyado en la pared opuesta, Naruto observó la figura de su protegido. De alguna manera le pareció que estaba encogida en sí misma, a pesar de que sus piernas descansaban laxas a lo largo de su cama. Era su turno, debía presentarse. Respiró hondo y, acercándose a la cama donde el otro estaba apoyado, estiró su mano en dirección a su pecho, con mucha lentitud, porque a veces era un poco doloroso para los protegidos. Hundió su mano en el centro, justo en el corazón y un latigazo de dolor se extendió no solo en el cuerpo de Sasuke, sino también en el de un sorprendido Naruto.

A causa del fuerte dolor que se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos, el de ojos azules cayó encima del otro, quien aún con el dolor en su cuerpo frunció el ceño con los ojos semiabiertos para saber que mierda estaba pasando. A través de las rendijas de sus pestañas negras, vio frente suyo. Las delgadas cejas negras se replegaron, formando unas finas rayas en el ceño.

O el dolor le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones o había alguien encima de él. Sus dudas, después de unos segundos, fueron respondidas.

–¡Hola! Soy Naruto-ttebayō –dijo el de cabellos de dorados mientras retorcía su cuerpo levemente por el dolor, siendo completamente inconsciente de su situación actual. Aún se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Sasuke, completamente apoyado en el pecho del contrario.

Sasuke, al escuchar la voz de la persona encima suyo y por fin poder darle movilidad a su cuerpo, con uno de sus brazos lanzó el cuerpo del ratero, porque no había otro motivo para que algún desconocido estuviera metido en su casa, contra la pared. Parándose de su cama, sacó un cuchillo del cajón de su mesa de noche y se lanzó encima del otro, apuntándole con la filosa arma.

–Te metiste en la casa equivocada.

–No creo-ttebayō, tú eres Sasuke ¿verdad?

El aludido frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo había entrado en el departamento sin bajarse la puerta? Él no le había dado a nadie la llave de su departamento. La única otra persona que tenía aquella llave y, no que él hubiese querido dársela, era el dueño del edificio, quien era la misma persona que dirigía "la empresa en la cual trabajaba". Orochimaru.

Con los ojos como rendijas y la poca luz de la lámpara a su costado, observó a la persona que se encontraba debajo suyo. Sus cabellos eran rubios, su piel levemente bronceada, su cuerpo parecía fibroso y sus ojos, lo que más le llamó la atención, eran de un azul desconcertante. Comprendió lo que sucedía, pero él no era una niñera.

–Lárgate y dile a esa serpiente que yo no te voy a entrenar –dijo incorporándose de un movimiento y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama, donde cogió el libro que había dejado tirado–. No vuelvas a entrar en esta habitación.

Odiaba estar en contacto con otras personas, mucho más si estas eran hombres.

Naruto no pudo responder, primero porque no tenía idea de qué serpiente le hablaba, segundo porque que él recordara no le había pedido que le enseñara nada y tercero porque simplemente se estaba poniendo cabezota. Que eso sí, él odiaba que lo trataran mal. Claro, él sí podía hablar con las serpientes, pero de seguro Sasuke no lo sabía, no había manera en que lo supiera. Además, ¿en qué lo podría entrenar el otro? Pensó por cinco segundos hasta que la respuesta le llegó de golpe en conjunto con los recuerdos de hacía unas horas del trabajo de su protegido. Primero se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó. ¡Él ni siquiera lo había hecho por amor, mucho menos por trabajo!

– ¡Yo no trabajo en eso-ttebayō! Y no conozco a ninguna serpiente –gritó, y ya muy molesto porque el otro parecía no prestarle atención, pues estaba con la vista enfocada en su libro, prosiguió– ¡Yo he venido a otra cosa!

Sasuke escuchó los griteríos de aquel rubio. Si no había ido para que lo entrene, entonces era por un trabajo.

–Hmp, ¿Quién es la clienta?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, no hay ninguna clienta. Yo he…

–No lo hago con hombres, así que ya puedes largarte –interrumpió, con desprecio brillando en las perlas negras.

– ¡Eres un teme-ttebayō! ¿Me puedes dejar hablar? No he venido para nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

–Si no es por trabajo, entonces no me interesa. Largo de mi departamento.

–Pues debería interesarte. De veras. ¡Soy un ángel y estoy aquí para ayudarte! –gritó Naruto, esperando que el otro por fin desistiera en querer sacarlo del lugar y que comenzara a tratarlo mejor, que él estaba ahí para salvarle.

A ver si le entraba algo de raciocinio a aquel bastardo.

–¿Puedes dejar ya las pendejadas? Lárgate.

– ¡No son pendejadas! ¡Soy un ángel! ¡De veras!

Sasuke no respondió. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia la mesa de noche a un costado suyo, cogió su celular de encima de ella y comenzó a marcar un número.

– ¡Teme, no me ignores! –comenzó a hablar nuevamente el rubio.

Basta con la calma, le iba a dar un buen golpe para que le hiciera caso. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz ronca de su protegido hablar.

–Sí, deseo reportar a un loco… Se ha colado en mi casa… Sé que está loco porque dice que es un ángel… No, no lo conozco… Sí, espero… Es en –habló por teléfono, pero fue interrumpido de un jalón por el rubio.

– ¡No estoy loco! Soy un ángel y he venido a ayudarte. ¡De veras!

–Sí, como digas. Ven –comenzó a guiar a Naruto por uno de sus brazos, quien se dejó llevar por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le iba a enseñar, hasta que vio la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse en su cara.

– ¡Maldito teme! –gritó cuando volvió a ver el número 203 en letras que alguna vez habían sido doradas.

Concentrándose un poco, atravesó la puerta por donde había sido sacado, caminó hasta el cuarto y se acercó al otro, quien sorprendido miraba como había traspasado la pared, para atizarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aquella no era manera de tratar a las personas... ya sean vivas o muertas. El otro hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor por el golpe.

–Pero, ¿qué te pasa, dobe?

–¿Dobe? Tú, teme.

–Usuratonkachi.

–Bastardo.

–Imbécil.

Naruto iba a continuar pero se calló cuando vio como Sasuke se acercaba a su celular nuevamente y, otra vez, marcaba algunos números otra vez.

–Hn… sí Sakura... estudias psicología ¿verdad?... me dijiste que tenías una profesora que trabajaba en un consultorio privado… hn… ¿me pasas su número?... nada que te interese… no, tengo buena memoria… hn.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, Sasuke colgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar otro número.

– ¿Estás loco, teme?

–Parece.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente y, esta vez, Sasuke habló más formalmente.

–Buenas noches, soy Sasuke Uchiha, conocido de una de sus alumnas… estoy teniendo una alucinación en este momento… ¿cómo sé que es una alucinación?, porque he visto a una persona atravesar la pared… ¿cuándo? Lo más pronto posible.

Naruto sonrió muy divertido por la situación.

–Teme ¿crees que soy una alucinación?

– ¿Qué si no?

– ¿Por qué hablas con una alucinación?

–Porque eres parte de mi subconsciente.

–Tendrías algo de razón si yo de verdad fuera una creación de tu mente, pero yo no soy una alucinación. Soy real, ¡De veras!

–Eso lo dirá la psiquiatra mañana. Si ella también te ve atravesando paredes, entonces no estoy loco.

–Pero ella no me va a poder ver. Se supone que solo tú me puedes ver, porque es por ti por quien estoy aquí. ¡De veras!

–Demasiado conveniente.

–Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad –replicó al instante Naruto, sin embargo el otro dejó de prestarle atención.

La verdad es que hasta ese entonces, ya 2 años trabajando como recuperador de almas, nunca le había pasado que uno de sus protegidos pensara que estaba loco. Normalmente pensaban que venía por parte del diablo, o le ignoraban o simple y llanamente le creían de buenas a primeras. Ahora, pensándolo en retrospectiva, si él fuera quien estuviera en el lado de Sasuke, probablemente también pensaría que alguna de las tuercas de su cerebro se había aflojado, por fin.

Pero él no era Naruto, el recuperador de almas número 1 en sorprender, por nada. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. De reojo vio que Sasuke se había echado en su cama, había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo a un costado de la misma y, con los ojos brillosos, probablemente por el cansancio, le miraba directamente sin esconder su curiosidad, incredulidad y, hasta cierto punto, fastidio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó sin aguantar más la profunda mirada clavada en su rostro, ni el ceño fruncido. Una cosa es que le mirara con curiosidad, pero que le mirara con fastidio ya era otra cosa, que él estaba ahí para ayudar, así que él otro debería estar mirándole con adoración. Vale un poco exagerado, pero al menos que no le mirara como si fuera un chicle pegado a su zapato.

–Porque esto me va a salir caro.

– ¿Qué cosa te va a salir cara?

–Estar loco.

– ¿Estar loco es caro? No creo. He visto muchos en las calles y no parecen gastar mucho.

–Tsk. Mi subconsciente no es muy inteligente –mencionó el bruno con una mueca de desdén. Naruto le miró con cólera, sus ojos achicándose peligrosamente–. Tch. Las medicinas son caras, las citas con el psiquiatra, esas cosas.

–Por eso te digo que no necesitas uno. Yo soy real y te lo puedo demostrar –mencionó Naruto–. Para eso necesitamos a otra persona, de preferencia alguien que conozcas, para que no dudes de que esa persona también sea una alucinación.

El otro le miró, otra vez, profundamente. Y aquellos ojos le recordaron los de Itachi, tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.

El bruno cerró los ojos negros y con una de sus manos apagó la lámpara a su costado. Naruto abrió los ojos desmedidamente, aquel bastardo estaba pasando de él completamente.

– ¡No te duermas! ¡Estamos hablando!

–No hagas ruido. Mañana hablamos. Como ya has de saber, subconciente, mañana tengo clases muy temprano y luego tengo trabajo.

Dicho eso, por mucho ruido que Naruto hizo, el otro no le hizo el menor caso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

NA:/ Es un inicio. Naruto conoce de antes a Sasuke... secreto que es el motor que le dio inicio a esta historia.

No sé cuán verdadero sea lo que he escrito, pero ciertamente estoy casi segura que se ajusta a la realidad hasta cierto punto.

La vida te cambia, pero a veces, aunque no lo podamos ver, te da oportunidades.

Sofy, muchas gracias por el beteo. =)


End file.
